knackpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Trophy
Trophy list from Knack *'Ultimate Knack' - The Platinum will unlock after getting all of the other trophies in the game. You will most likely get it at the end of your Very Hard playthrough. Congratulations on your hard earned Platinum. *'Chieftain Badge '- Story Related and can not be missed.You will unlock this trophy after beating the Chieftain in Chapter 3-5 The Chieftain's Mech. *'Gundahar Badge '- Story Related: So we've finally met our main antagonist face to face. Gundahar has created a new full autonomous robot suit to defeat you. We obviously can't let that happen. Unlike the last fight that was done in four stages, this variant is in a large open arena. The robot has a few different attacks that need to be dodged and/or countered. The attacks are as follows: **Glows gold: Is about to rush across the arena to bash you. Evade this attack and attempt to punch him. **Puts arms in front of its "face" to block: Get close, them perform a Dash Attack (right stick + ) to avoid his punch while simultaneously attacking him. **Fists glow: if he gets close enough, he will begin to rapidly pummel Knack's face. Just run away from him, as this does significant damage. **Launches orange orbs at Knack: Avoid these, as they do a fair bit of damage. **Upper torso glows: It is about to throw a glowing disc at you. Try to avoid these, as if hit Knack will be trapped in a "cage" of energy. Allowing the robot to get a few damaging hits in. After you manage to get about 5-6 hits in on him, you get a short cut-scene as the level ends. As soon as the next chapter's intro movie starts, the trophy will pop. *'Katrina '- STORY RELATED: Katrina's in a mech suit, she's got the key, and Knack is poisoned. What else could go wrong? This is a classic 3-zone boss battle. Katrina starts off using a 2-swing then chop motion with her sword. Avoid the first two swipes then Dash Attack her to damage her suit. She will proceed to fly up into the air, and then launch electric spheres at the ground in a line pattern. After which she will fly low to the ground and prepare for a boost lunge. Avoid this, then punch her until the path opens up. While going along the path, she will continue to launch those blue spheres at you. Dodge them while you collect the necessary relics to refuel your dropping health. The next zone is similar to the first. Dodge her 2-swipe-chop attack and hit her. She will fly into the air again, though this time will fire the orbs directly towards you. Avoid them, then prepare to evade another boost lunge. Once you have done this, attack her until the path opens. While going along this path, Katrina will fire a powerful blast own the middle. Make sure you are at the sides. Continue forward while collecting relics until you reach the final ring. Another few swipes out the way and she leaves herself open for attack. Finish Her! The trophy will pop after the cut-scene ends. *'Guardian Badge' - STORY RELATED: This is a tough one. Viktor is One with the Guardian now. And boy is he pissed. As soon as you begin, he shoots a beam through Knack that knocks him to the edge and drops his relics in a pile at Viktor's feet. Time to make your deadly trek back to regain your height advantage. Along the way, Viktor will fire relic beams that you must dodge. Once you make it to your relics, you will regrow and Viktor will deploy a shield that pushes you away. When this drops, he will perform a swipe followed by a chop that must be avoided. Note that he also has a little drone that launches those pesky ground-hugging green fireballs. If you can successfully avoid his attacks, try to get in a few punches. He will again draw up his shield, though this time he will float to the middle and begin launching a mix of the green fireballs, firewall lasers, and purple mines at you. If you are able to avoid these, he will once again shrink Knack using the chest beam. Again, you must make your way back to recover your relics. However, this time Viktor has enlisted the help of four of those huge purple ground-pound guardians. Remember to jump over their attacks while at the same time evading Viktor's relic beams. You have finally regained your relics. Time for the final stage. Like before, Viktor will perform a slash-chop that you must dodge, along with those green fireballs. If you can manage to evade long enough to attack, a cut-scene will be triggered. Trophies will begin to pop. Congrats! The game is over! After the final cut-scene ends, you will receive a notification that Time Attack, Coliseum mode, chapter select, and if you completed on Hard: Very Hard have all been unlocked. *'Faster Puncher' - This could be somewhat tricky, as the method of performing this attack is only mentioned once. To perform a Dash Attack, push in any direction with the Right Analog stick and then press . The attack animation is slightly different. Once you have defeated 100 enemies this way, the trophy will pop. *'Relic Passion' - Story Related: This will come naturally as you play through the story. Just smash everything that you can, as the relics also replenish your health meter. I earned this during Chapter 11. *'Barrage' - A simple trophy, once you are able to find 8 enemies clustered together. Once you find a possible location for it, just unleash a super attack (Tornado + works well) and defeat all 8. There is a small "arena" in Chapter 10-2 that contains 8 enemies. Simply use a super to take them all out. The trophy should pop as soon as the super move animation ends. * Category:Item Category:Trophy